


伦敦野鸡

by Violaoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi
Summary: 1868，Soho Square。PWP。我好惨一女的，饿得跟鄂季py交易。时间线在此等暴行01节前一点，可以当番外or第00节，标题是嗑上头的维奥拉，与内容无关。





	伦敦野鸡

说实话，两个为性而见面的国家在当天只逛了圣詹姆斯公园，这话您信吗？简直是放他妈的狗屁，整个大西洋都浇灭不了他两裤裆里的火。

下午那会儿英国和美国穿戴整齐，笑脸相迎，一起在公园的树荫下野餐，那副友好交流的画面都是做给维多利亚看的。女王对伦敦人包养情妇的泛滥现象感到惊奇，要摒弃三俗，树立新的道德观念。这哪里做得到，但凡是贴近大街小巷的普通民众，都知道在类似德鲁里巷这等地方，淫词秽曲就从没停过。禁欲没有什么好处，反倒会滋生出负面征兆的肉欲。况且女王曾经和阿尔伯特亲王的性生活好得很，生了差不多一个足球队，那凭什么英国的屁股就得紧得跟国库似的？阻止伦敦人嫖妓就跟禁止杜松子酒一样，都是逆天之举，上帝性烈如火，没人敢惹怒他。

再说英国除政治之外的王室生活，要么在解决层出不穷的家庭矛盾，要么屁股后面跟着一票孩子，还有就是跳舞、跳舞、跳舞，跳到呕吐。如此这般，喘口气去“爱情的学校”滋润一下性生活都没辙。这也没有办法，国家意识体有性欲，实在是个很大的问题。有时他希望造物主能把他们回炉重造一遍，把他们搞成清心寡欲的圣人，就不用老被欲望纠缠了。你知道，自慰的时候突然想到自己象征着整个岛，某处会掀起海浪吗？想射都给吓萎了，真的很惨。还有更惨的，要是随便跟某个大胸女人搞在一起一不小心搞出了无法定义的新生命体，简直要逼疯人。

最好的方案就是找上另一个国家，这几乎是他们这类人的必经之路了。

英国憋屈得不行，因为就连性伴侣，都是美国向他提出来的。这没良心的家伙到底在想什么？跟曾经的哥哥滚上床去，我会答应？“没戏了对吧？我就知道你不会答应我，英国就是这……”那我偏要答应你。值得一试，反正美国都闻出来他是个表面青涩内里熟透的桃子，等着被抠出汁水来了。

回到当天的下午，瞒过贵族们的视线，在离白金汉宫如此近的地方偷偷摸摸接个吻都不容易，费劲力气，他们也不过是躲在阴影处咬着颗葡萄吻对方，尝到了些水果汁液的甜头。

“这样不行，美国。”

“我也觉得不行，英国。”

“我听说苏荷广场那边……”

“天黑了我们就溜过去！”

夜色将近未近的时候，马车将他们载到了苏荷广场。酒吧的铸铁招牌闪着橙黄色的光，爱是要做的，但酒也不能不喝。美国跟着英国一前一后走进“可可树”，点了今天的招牌酒。他们将方糖放在对方的酒杯上，淋上深绿的苦艾酒，然后点燃，用粗犷的波西米亚饮法让酒与水融合成白色液体，或许还有点精液的意味。喝上头的英国趔趔趄趄地晃出酒吧，扶着墙壁，想把手里的烟点燃，点的却是烟嘴。美国无奈地替他点烟，趁他感到暂时的飨足，推搡着他进了一条巷子。

没有最野的炮，只有更野的炮。

这风流地儿的巷子不可能是“处女巷”，恐怕早已被成千上万的男男女女光顾过了，客流量之大比得上任何一位名妓。雨的潮气弥漫在巷子里，但此时美国只能闻到烟草味、以及英国身上的气味。英国背靠着墙壁，摆出兄长的威严，放任美国如同一只大狗一样在他身上舔着、咬着，摸着。或许，他们能夺下这个小巷野炮的桂冠。

美国面对面压着英国，侵占他的颈窝，吻他的脖子，留下斑斑点点。两人的呼吸、体温、心跳交融在一起，肉体达到令人满足的亲密程度。年轻人高温的手从英国的衣服下摆探进，在他腰间激起一阵酥麻感，英国仰起头差点哼出声，烟头上的火星擦过美国的金发，落了点儿到他的皮肤上。这一烫让美国用力往英国的胸口捏了一把，粗糙的指腹擦过已经挺起来的乳头，激增的快感使英国浑身一抖，咬紧了牙。苏荷区离议院只有半英里，但这跟他发着抖享受美国抚慰他所带来的快感没有关系。

“你还抽得了烟吗？”无心之举，靠在他肩膀上的美国只是抛出这样一个句子，就让英国的耳后泛起了红。太可爱了，美国这么想着，故意将脸贴在英国发烫的脸上，对他耳语，“都敏感成这样了。”温热的气息洒在英国的皮肤上，这一回，他连脖颈都红成了一片。

“这点程度……得意什么……”话是这么说，英国手上却将烟熄灭扔掉了。他原本整齐的衣服，因为美国的双手的入侵，已经皱得不成样子，而他还没来得及责骂，就因为美国放在他胸口的手从他的腋窝下往后探，玩弄他似地在沿着脊柱按压搔刮着，而没了力气。

当美国的手顺着肌肉纹理一路往下，触摸到英国的臀部边缘的时候，他们前所未有地紧贴在了一起，胸口处的心跳清晰可闻，就连血管的跳动都能感受到。更强烈的感觉是，在他们紧贴的胯部，两根勃起的阴茎已经磨蹭得流出了前精。美国很解风情地将一只手移到前面抚慰他的阴茎，另一只手依然留在后面，手掌捏住半边的软肉，在他已经被揉红的屁股上肆意妄为。这感觉很爽，爽得他想大喘，可是似乎还是有哪里不够好，天啊，他想要接吻。一定是苦艾酒喝多了的原因，一定是，不然他怎么会这样渴求美国的亲吻。可恶啊，区区美利坚，区区性伴侣，拿下他大英帝国，简直是做梦。

“要我吻你吗？英国。”

在英国看来，插入性行为比接吻要好接受得多，接吻显得他们不像是性伴侣，更像是……那让他感到恐慌。他跟美国不一样，不是能直面内心的类型，限制被打破只会让他徒增烦恼。美国深知这一点，所以每次都会提前问他，要我吻你吗？要我摸你吗？要我操你吗？这小混蛋废话连篇，反倒成了一种情趣。

“要……”

“你说什么？”美国的手指擦过英国的龟头，他腰一酸腿一软，几乎就要落下去了。美国的膝盖及时挤开他的双腿，大腿抵在英国又湿又热的裆部，阻止他下滑。

“吻我！美利坚！”

望着英国突然凶狠的脸，而粗粗的眉毛下又是宛如湿润森林的绿眼睛，美国不合时宜地笑了，他抬起英国的脸，指腹擦掉英国唇边淌下的唾液，凑过去满足这只野猫。咬着英国柔软的嘴唇将舌头探入，与英国那能给樱桃打结的吻技一比高下，这个过程中，两个国家总是会吻得对方都接近窒息。他们舔又吸，互相进攻，将对方的头发抓得乱糟糟的，就算是接个吻也仿佛在打架似的，他们的关系实在是匪夷所思。太多太多的美好与太多太多的痛苦纠缠在一起，发酵成畸形的相处模式，谁也不愿意说出某个词。

这个吻结束的时候，美国的神色也变了，眼里的浩瀚大海掀起了浪，如此熟悉，想必已经无法再忍耐了。哼，果然还是个小鬼，英国终于抓到嘲讽的机会，心情大好得伸手接开美国的裤子，握住那根尺寸了得的阴茎，就着黏腻的精液来回套弄。美国轻轻地在他脸上一吻，仿佛在感谢他的体贴。别会错意了……我只是想看你迫切需要我的狼狈样子，英国咬牙。

“够、够了，英国，”美国停止挺胯操英国手心的动作，将他翻了过去，按在了墙壁上。他没有脱掉英国的裤子，只是让它留在英国的大腿上，“不想裤子被弄脏的话……就把屁股抬高一点……”

“什……”英国转头想说什么，又被美国抓着头发按上了墙壁，半张脸贴在冰冷的石块上，让他觉得脸愈发发烫。

“这样就好，我看得到你的脸……”

美国看着英国自慰，加快手上的速度，射在英国的屁股上。就着那些精液，手指滑进英国的股缝，探进那个只接纳过他的穴口，没有比这更愉悦的事了。年轻人的横冲直撞总是很难改，草草扩张过之后，美国用双手掰开英国的臀肉，硬挺的阴茎抵住发红的中心。精液和汗液使然，美国的龟头滑了好几次，他有点不耐烦，皱着眉毛，猛地操了进去。

这一下确实太猛了，英国仰头大叫了一声，握起拳头捶在了墙上，该死的，操他妈的美利坚。这种时候，美国倒是开窍了，伸手去擦英国眼角的泪水，吻他的后颈安慰他。美国浅浅地抽出阴茎，等英国放松下来后，又是一挺，插入到英国更深的地方。开始的时候总是节奏紊乱，英国被他搞到几乎要把嘴唇要出血，但到后面，美国掌握节奏之后，英国就只有舒服得蜷起脚趾的份了。他被操射了一次，粘稠的精液沿着墙壁往下淌，与前一个人留在这里的痕迹混合在一起。

美国喜欢掐着英国的腰操他，性欲着支配他的时候他偶尔会忘了控制自己的怪力，搞得英国身上红一块紫一块。现在就是这个状态，指痕已经慢慢浮出，英国感觉到痛，但更多的感受到的是快感。这在可以接受的范围内，但是，听见美国愈发粗重的喘息声，感受到依然不减的抽插速度，英国知道他想干什么了。

“你、你敢射进去我就杀了你。”

“我为什么不敢。”

“我们还要……坐马车回去……”

英国伸手想要阻止美国，反倒被美国抓住了双手的手腕，紧紧按在了墙壁上。美国的抽插越来越重、越来越快，英国没了挣扎的力气，只能放任美国内射。属于曾经的弟弟的精液填满了他，这是何种背德，何种不堪。

“我就是个小鬼，原谅我嘛。”美国蹭着英国的颈窝，享受高潮的余韵。

“你……”英国感到有些痒，伸手想推开美国沉沉的脑袋，却揉在了他的头发上。

明明是个意外，英国却发现，抬头看着他的美国的脸上，露出了像得到了奖励的狗狗一样的表情，蓝眼睛里的侵占欲已经褪去，只留下了少年气，仿佛在闪闪发光。英国似乎是笑了，又揉了一下他的头，然后站了起来。精液沿着他的腿根流下，英国的态度又回到了往常——

“给我清理干净，叫马车也交给你了，皇后广场的旅馆的位置你也要找到，谁让你害我这么累……”

“交给英雄我！”


End file.
